Life In Cybertron
by Bluejay20
Summary: Cybertronians are not so much different from humans, they tell jokes, pull pranks, tease each other and fall in love. Not to mention about the evil rising with nobody noticing. {This is what I think Cybertron is, it's probably wrong but I like it and this is how I think everything started but it's completely mine. Its not the true story on how the transformers came to earth}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody in the world! My name is Bluejay20 and while writing this beginning I felt verrrry crazy! So yea, image a crazy person speaking! Yaaaaay! Okay, seriousness.**

**So here is my 1****st**** Transformers movie ever in Bluejay20 history!" :) so, here is what I think about what happened when almost all the Autobots were children. I may do a rewrite when I figure out more about Cybertron and the Autobots, sorry if this stinks but I like it anyway! :) So the beginning part is what older Optimus is saying to the audience.**

**And 3, 2, 1 action!**

"My Name is Optimus Prime; I use to live in a planet called, Cybertron. It was a beautiful planet, filled with many Sparklings and their creators. Here, we all lived in peace. Here there is nothing to worry about. Here there is nothing to fear. It was a beautiful planet.

Some of my best Autobots were created and raised here, but during a battle for Cybertron they were sadly split apart, and most didn't survive the battle. But the ones, who did, came and joined me in the planet called, Earth. The humans are not different from any of us. The humans are actually, basically the same. But Cybertron was still a fun planet. And there is much to learn about it."

**Sorry that it is short. Btw, Prime isn't the main character nor is it in his 1****st**** P.O.V it's just because the beginning was kind of fun to make. Sorry if it sucks, it's my first transformers fanfic and I liked the thought and well, no flames please, but if you have any constructive criticism then thanks! Leave a comment! **

**~Bluejay20**

**P.S I do not own any of the transformers or anything else I may put in here except for the creators. But if I don't own the creators I'll let ya know, kk thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost morning in Cybertron, the beautiful metal mountains spread across a wide area of the planet Cybertron. A tall building stood in the center of Cybertron; it was the home of the current leader and his Sparklings and Sparkmate. Other buildings were nearby, of the other creators and Sparklings. An oilfall always rain down the metal rocks of the mountains, into a beautiful puddle that always had a shine and a twinkle. Everyone was recharging in there homes. Almost everyone, a loud shrieking cry boomed across the main neighborhood of Cybertron. A couple of metallic moans and groans were heard, also a cry of a sparkling who had just got woken up. Blitz, a red femme, who had just gotten her first sparkling the night before ran outside from her home. Her Sparkmate, Wild, closely followed. Blitz had a small sparkling holding tightly on her arm as she screamed. "Calm down" Wild advised his Sparkmate. Blitz stared at her sparkling in horror as if she didn't even want to be touching the little mech. "I can't calm down!" Blitz screamed, blinking her optics a little. Redmoon, a pitch black femme, came out. Holding her sparkling, Mirage, hand. "What's going on?" she asked in her

Unusual accent that she had. It was a strange accent that nobody really knew where it came from or how it came. But they did know that Mirage had the same accent as his femme creator and his mech creator. "Star—Star—Starscream!" Blitz barely managed to spit out to the femme. The other Sparklings and there creators came out, rubbing there eyes and muttering curses.

"See—see—see! He—he—has a m-m-m-ark-mark!" Blitz shouted out, pointing her finger towards her sparkling, Starscream, arm. Starscream looked at his creator with wide optics. He looked scared, as if he did something wrong. "It's fine" Wild tried to calm his Sparkmate down which wasn't really working. Blitz opened her mouth wide, "fine! Fine! There is this mark on his arm!" Blitz screeched, rubbing her finger over Starscream's arm. It was true; there was a mark on his right arm. It looked strangely evil and suspicious. The top sides were up in points, and if you flipped it over a part of it made an

'A' sign.

Starscream let out a small wail, wrapping himself closer to his femme creator. Blitz still didn't like being too near her sparkling.

"Does your sparkling have a mark?"

She reached her arm out to grab a random sparkling, which just happened to be Mirage.

Mirage squealed as she scrapped his arm as she pulled him closer. Redmoon jumped in exclamation and grabbed Mirage's other arm and ripped him out of Blitz's hand and reach. She pushed Mirage behind herself and he looked utterly embarrassed as he looked at the ground, changing his eyes from the ground towards the first created twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were snickering near were there creators, Skybolt and Electroblast.

Sunstreaker, the more obnoxious twin, mouthed to the red mech, "creator's little mech" Sideswipe snickered and Sunstreaker started snickering as well. Mirage frowned and got closer to Redmoon.

"What's going on here?" Razortron, the ruler of Cybertron, asked as he came up. His Sparkmate, Ultrastar was close behind with there two Sparklings, Megatron and Optimus.

"My-my—my—" Blitz couldn't speak. "Calm down Blitz, say what you need to say, slowly" Ultrastar soothed Blitz. "Starscream, he has a mark on his arm!" Blitz exclaimed, pushing her sparkling into Ultrastar's arms. Ultrastar grabbed him without hesitation. But she still looked at Blitz like she was crazy. Razortron carefully grabbed Starscream's hand and looked at the mark on his arm. "Hmm" Razortron said.

"It doesn't look harmful"

Razor wasn't the one who said that, but it was Ratchet, an older cybertronian, spoke.

Mayday silenced Ratchet who shrugged and nudged a little closer towards Ironhide, who was older then every single sparkling. Razortron nodded at Ratchet in agreement, "Ratchet is right, it doesn't look harmful. But it becomes harmful in any way then come and tell me" Razortron let go of Starscream's hand and Ultrastar gave Starscream back to his creator. Blitz frowned but didn't say anything. She marched back into her home with a grumbling Wild right behind her. Everyone else split up, some heading for the mountains and biding farewell to there Sparklings. Ironhide and Ratchet ran off somewhere after telling there creators where. Redmoon and Metalwave bid farewell to Mirage and started walking away. Mirage frowned a little but walked away, passing by two snickering twins. Mirage frowned even more, "what do you want?" he asked toughly in his little accent. Sideswipe smirked, "ohh, can't speak with a normal accent?" Sideswipe asked. Mirage frowned then a smirk formed his face, "what's that Sunny and Sides?" he said loudly then paused like Sides and Sunny were speaking to him, "you want too take care of Stream's Sparklings so she could go and relax? How sweet" Mirage smirked. Stream, a gentle silver femme overheard and ran over with her two Sparklings in her arms. "You two are going to take care of my Sparklings!" she exclaimed.

"Uh?" was all Sunny could say. "Thank Primus, there are being so annoying" she gave Sideswipe the green mech designation Skids and Sunstreaker the red mech designation Mudflap. "Thank you so much, I won't be long" she ran off in another direction, probably going to find the other femmes. Sunstreaker glared at Mirage with narrowed optics as he hissed, "you're going to pay for that" he snarled shifting Mudflap a little making him whimper a bit. "When you figure out how tell me" Mirage snickered and walked off chuckling a bit.

9090909090909090909090909090 9

"Did you happen to see Starscream's mark?" Megatron asked, turning his head towards Jolt as he gave a mischievous smile. Jolt shook his head and looked up to the taller mech, "no, I heard that it was scary though" Jolt told Megatron. Megatron snarled a bit, that's when Jolt looked up from his hands and looked at Megatron with worry in his optic. "I'm going to find Jazz" he said quickly and the blue mech ran off leaving Megatron. Megatron shook his head, "little fragger is scared of me" he smiled happily and walked towards Blitz and Wild's home. He lifted his hand to knock but the door opened up, "hello Megatron" Wild smiled sweetly. Megatron forced himself not to snarl in disgust. "Can I speak to Starscream?" Megatron asked. "Please, take him!" Blitz put Starscream on the ground and shut the door quickly. Starscream looked at the door then stood up and brushed his armor off before looking up at Megatron. "Hello" he got on one knee and place his hand on his chest. He stood back up and smiled, he was short. Much shorter then Jolt but Megatron didn't mind. He was spending his time looking at the mark, "you wanna see my mark!" Starscream exclaimed happily. He pushed his arm out and showed Megatron his mark on his arm. Megatron looked at it carefully and gave a wide smile. "You know Starscream?" he said putting an arm around the smaller mech. "what?" Starscream asked with a squeaky voice. "When we get old and strong enough together we'll rule Cybertron" Megatron said. "How?" Starscream asked. "With that symbol everyone we'll know us as…..the decepticons"

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! Ohhh! ****Lol I just got crazy again, anyway. So this is what I thought about what life was like in Cybertron. I know it probably wasn't and some people might seem OOC but it is totally my fault. And I tried to figure out how to get an Italian accent for Mirage but I didn't get it so sorry about that also. And for here and all the other chapters in advanced I only own the creators I do now own there Sparklings. And yes this fanfic we'll probably be based around Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Starscream but who knows. Thanks for taking your time in reading this and I'll take constructive criticism but please no flames this is my first transformers fanfic thanks! P.S, also the creator's names and who there sparklings are will be in my bio sooner or later. Thanks. **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
